Immortal
by julia12084
Summary: I messed up big time, and now I can't die. Here I am, searching the Galaxy for my idiot brother. That is, until I was 'saved' by a terrorist. Now, I am trying to keep my brother alive as well as myself. One wrong move against Ronan will get you killed.


Almost everyone in the galaxy knows of the famous- or perhaps _infamous, _Peter Quill. Starlord, few… _very few_, know him as. The ex- outlaw who helped bring down Ronan's reign of terror.

I worked hard to erase my name from every tale, deny every whisper told about me. I have disgraced the name Peter had made for himself. Everyone knows about him and the Guardians of the Galaxy, but no one remembers my part of the tale.

I am Emma. Emma Quill.

And Starlord is my older brother.

…

I do not remember my mother much. When we were young, Peter hardly spoke of her. Soon, I learned not to ask, it always struck a tender nerve with him. He was four years my elder. When mother passed and we were 'adopted', as he called it, by Yondu and his crew, I was barely walking. All I remember is Peter running frantically with me in his arms and a bright light.

My childhood consisted of fighting for my own, surrounded by a bunch of rowdy men who were not even the same species as I. It was always a struggle. I had to be tougher, quicker, and smarter than those around me to earn my keep. I had to learn to defend my belongings, from food to blankets and everything in between.

My brother and I did everything together. We became quite a pair during runs, able to go off on our own when I was only ten and Peter had just reached fourteen. When he was sixteen, Peter got his own ship. It was great fun, really. He would play his favorite music, we would get in a bit of trouble on every single planet we landed on… everything was fine.

That was, until I turned fifteen.

It was a routine run. Peter was seated to my left, driving faster than he should of, stars and planets simply bright streaks overhead. We were on our way to some dump of a planet that supposedly had a kind of precious gem hidden in the dark caves. The area was supposed to be uninhabited.

I ran a hand through my newly cut hair. I was experimenting with a shorter style. It was a-line and choppy. I used some kind of dye we picked up at our last stop to add a few blue streaks into it. I think I was going through some kind of rebellious phase or something of the sort. I cringe now thinking about it.

"What are we going to do if this run is a bust?" I said loudly over the hum of the music.

Peter shrugged. "Get into trouble, find some girls…"

I laughed at his default response.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, raising a brow. "Maybe we could find you a guy."

I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest and rolling my eyes. "Oh, please. I have had enough of guys. You are all like a pack of animals!"

Peter made a face. "I'm sure there are other, more… _mature_ guys for your liking."

I leaned back and looked at the velvety black of space. "Not in this galaxy."

…

We landed on the planet, which name I never bothered to learn. I cast a look of disdain around my surroundings. The sky was clouded with space dust, the land barren with no plants of any kind. There were a few sorry looking souls, their faces covered with cloth to protect them from the harshly blowing sand.

Peter sighed, turning off the ship with an expression similar to my own. He unclipped his seat belt and turned to me. "You've got everything?"

I shoved my arms through the holes of a leather jacket I had grabbed off the shelf. "Think so," I said as I patted my thighs to check to make sure my knives were in place, checking my hip for my blaster.

"Goggles?" Peter asked, going through the check list.

I pointed to the top of my head, tapping them with my finger. They were pulled back, acting as a headband of sorts. "As always," I hardly ever took them off.

"Put them on," he advised, having his helmet form around his face. "You won't be able to see without them."

I slid the goggles down my face. They were round with a gyre like form around the edges. My hand went to a knob on the side and twisted it until the glass became tinted to the shade that would protect my eyes from the glare of the sand, wrapping my scarf around my mouth to adapt to these desert like conditions.

I followed Peter out the door, grabbing a ratty brown bag I have had for years and sliding it on my shoulder. My brother tossed me the keys which I easily caught and locked up the ship. We were a fine oiled machine, knowing each other's each and every move before we even thought them.

I looked down at the keys and made a face as I walked up to my brother's side. I dangled to troll doll that he had attached to the keys. "Why the hell do you still have this?" I asked as he got defensive and snatched it out of my hands. "It's creepy."

"It's _cool_," Peter said as he shoved it into his pocket. "Who knows? It might become useful one day."

I shook my head, not voice what I thought. "Whatever you say, Starlord."

I could tell he was smiling, even if I couldn't see it with my eyes. "I wish you had an awesome nickname like me,"

I shrugged. "I don't need a nickname. It's just Emma."

…

Peter transferred some units to a shifty looking man for a couple of sand-skimmers.

"We don't get much business out here," the man rasped, leading us to our means of transportation. "What brings two young ones out here?"

"The thrill of exploration," I answered. "I've always wanted to see…" I trailed off, realizing I did not know the name of the planet.

"Uglichi," Peter murmured.

"Uglichi!" I said, nodding my head rapidly at the man.

"Humph," he mumbled, pushing the rusty machines towards us. "I really don't care what you two do. Just try not to blow up the planet."

I saluted, Peter doing the same.

"Will do, sir." My brother said for the both of us.

I swiftly hopped on the sand-skimmer, taking a few seconds to fiddle with the controls and start it up. It sputtered a bit, like an old sprinkler, but eventually started up and worked as well as I would have thought this piece of junk could. The skimmer jolted and took off at a surprising speed, leaving a trail of sand behind.

Peter was at my side in an instant, his weight shifted forward. I mimicked his posture, finding that it was less of a strain of my arms and back.

I whooped as the wind whipped through my hair and adrenaline pumped through my veins. Bits of sand nipped at parts of exposed skin but I hardly noticed it.

"Emma!" Peter cried over the howling wind. "Do you see those mountains on the horizon?" he pointed towards a dark mass in the distance. "I'll race you!"

I laughed as familiar sibling rivalry sparked between us. "You're on, Starlord!" I revved my engine and took off in a burst of speed.

I began with taking the lead, pulling ahead and leaving my brother in the dust. I smiled thinly, concentrated hard on my target.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Peter pulling up beside me. "Try to keep up, little sister!" he taunted, skillfully spraying a wave of sand over me.

I gasped in shock, knowing that I would be finding grains of sand in my clothing for a month. "You ass!" I yelled after him, shaking my head. "It will take forever to get that out of my hair!"

I heard Peter laughing as he gained the lead. I sniffed loudly as threw my weight forward, the engine humming as we flew across the sand.

We were coming up to our destination. My brother and I were neck and neck. In one last effort, we both threw our weight forward. Peter was considerably heavier than me and made it a fraction of an inch further than me.

I sharply turned my skimmer to the side, making it slow to an almost stop. I hopped off of it before it was completely still.

"I win!" Peter boasted, letting his helmet fold back, revealing his smug face.

I yanked the scarf from my mouth and quickly turned the glasses clear. "It was close," I persisted. "In fact, I think I saw a tie."

"Dream on, Emma." Peter said, messing my hair. I was fairly certain an entire beach fell out of my hair. He began strutting confidently towards the mouth of the cave. "Come along, little one."

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, taking a few long strides to meet my brother's side again, playfully smacking the back of his head as we made our way into the dark mouth of the cave.

…

It was pitch black, like all of the light was sucked out of the world.

"Peter," I hissed. "Can you see anything?" I groped around in the dark, feeling around for the correct button on my goggles. I hummed in content as I found it and pressed it, bright white lights illuminating the cavern.

"Holy shit," Peter breathed, turning the lights on his own helmet on, the light making the gems that ran through the stone glow like a river. They lit up with a purple hue, almost like a black light.

"These are what we were sent here to get?" I asked.

Peter nodded, smiling down at me. "Yeah." He walked over to the wall running his fingers down the cool stone. "Let's get started then." He paused as he thought, remembering what the buyer said about these stones. "Put on gloves and be careful. Apparently these rocks have a strong side effect."

I wiggled my already covered fingers. "One step ahead of you, brother."

I grabbed a small mining device that we were given in order to complete this mission. It was no bigger than my forearm and had a nasty looking drill along with a glass containment unit on the end. I fiddled with the buttons, figuring out how to use the machine. I looked at Peter. He had stuck his into the wall and small purple stones were spilling into glass. I mimicked his actions, smirking with satisfaction as I got the same effect.

We had been harvesting the stones for about ten minute, filling up the containers with our prize. The only sound was the low hum of the drills as they worked. Peter and I didn't talk to each other, we knew we had to get our jobs done quickly, cleanly, and then haul ass off of the planet before they realized we had taken something of value.

However, things went wrong.

"There they are!" a voice screeched from the mouth of the cave. "I knew they were no good! They are stealing the stones!"

The man who had given us the sand skimmers pointed to us, surrounded by many tall, heavily armed beings of different races.

"Aw shit." Peter mumbled. He dropped the drill and held up his hands and I followed suit, trusting his judgment.

The group yelled and shouted things in various languages as they rushed towards us, guns and knives aimed at our chests.

The tallest being stepped forward. He had purple skin with cropped white hair. His eyes were entirely black but it did nothing to mask the anger in them. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Peter held up his hands and spoke calmly to the man. "Woah there! No need for the threats. My name is Peter Quill and that's my sister. We were just looking around."

The man scoffed unbelievingly and nodded towards our drills. "That's some pretty fancy equipment for tourists."

Peter shrugged. "You got to be ready for anything out here." He said innocently.

Our oppressor motioned with his gun out of the cave. "Come. We will figure out how to deal with you thieves."

My brother rolled his eyes. "Oh, screw it." He pulled his blasters out of their holsters a stunned the purple skinned man before he could say _Oh shit._

I took out my knives, using my thumb to press down on the button that made them extend a bit more than twice their size. They were thin and deadly sharp and were light enough to ensure speed and efficiency in my hands. They looked like something an assassin would use to cut your throat so they were completely bad ass.

We were quickly charged as all hell broke loose. I spun and sliced, trying not to get hit by a blaster. I only took out their weapons, not aiming for any vital parts of their bodies. I didn't want to be a killer. I only wanted out with me and my brother's life.

"Grab the stones!" Peter commanded. "I'll cover you!"

I gave a curt nod and scrambled over to the bags, making sure the stones were safely in place.

But that was when shit hit the fan.

An ill-aimed shot flew towards the cave ceiling, a rumble echoing through the cavern causing all fighting to cease. I looked up fearfully as rocks began to collapse from the heavens. A huge boulder threatened to crush me, but I jumped back out of the way just in time. I landed on my butt as rocks continued to fall around me.

"Emma!" Peter cried as we were separated by a thick wall of rock.

I saw him reaching towards me for a heart beat before he was hidden my stone. That was my last glimpse of my brother for a long time, and the last thing I remember before I was knocked out cold and buried deep inside the caves.

…

It felt like I was sleeping after a rather tiring day. It was a black, dreamless sleep that felt like it lasted forever and a blink of an eye at the same time.

The next thing I know, I heard rocks being moved around and light shining in my face. It took a few moments for me to get my bearings and realized I wasn't in my bunk which means something was wrong. I sprang into action, grabbing my knives which lay beside me. I rushed the person who moved the rocks.

I narrowed my eyes as I realized who it was. It was the man who had sold us the sand skimmers. I pushed him against the wall and pressed my blades to his neck. "You rat!" I spat, pursing my lips. "You almost got us killed. Where is my brother?"

I studied his face, which was masked with fear. I blinked a few times in confusion as I noticed how he had aged. Wrinkles lined his face and his hair was grey as it had been black the last time I had laid eyes on him.

"Did you not hear me?" I asked, ignoring the aging thing. "Where is my brother? What did you do with him?"

"You- you should be dead!" he stuttered, gulping.

"Do you think a few rocks could kill me?" I laughed bitterly.

"Th-tha- that was ten years ago." He informed. "You haven't aged a day!"

I blinked a few times, making sure I heard him correctly. Ten years? There is no way in hell I was under that rock for ten years! But, then again… that would explain his aging.

I lowered my knives. "Ten years?" I breathed. "Are you certain?"

He nodded quickly. "Ten years ago. That was when your brother was here. He had to chase him off the planet." The man blinked, looking at me closely. "Your eyes! They are purple!"

I raised a brow, seriously doubting that. My eyes were grey. They had always been like that. I angled my blade to see my reflection, finding that he was correct. My eyes looked like the stones. I gasped and dropped my knife which clattered loudly to the ground.

I pointed to the rocks which were littered all over the floor where I was just laying. "Those stones. What the hell do they do?"

"They are health crystals." He explained slowly as I frantically paced around. "They ward off sickness and fight off age when held." He paused as he studied my face, causing me to lean back slightly from the proximity. "They seemed to have a strange effect when exposed for too long."

I looked down at my shaking hands, noticing how my veins were no longer blue, but purple as well. Slowly, I sheathed one knife back and took the other one and cut the skin on my palm to see if my blood what that color.

I hissed as I bled a normal red. However, before my eyes, my skin knitted itself back together, leaving no trace or the flesh even being broken.

The man snatched my hand and held it to his face. "Fascinating," he mused.

I snapped my hand back to my person and pointed my blade back at him. "Get me off this damned planet. I need a ship."

He shook his head. "We only have a cargo ship. It will be leaving in half an hour."

I sighed and let my blade retreat before sliding it back into its sheath. I grabbed my bag, leaving the stones where they were and began to briskly walk out of the cave.

"Hey!" the man called. "Where are you going?"

I swung onto the sand skidder I knew would be there, adjusting my glasses for the light. I revved the machine into gear, speeding away from the mountain as fast as I could, leaving the man behind, purposely sending a wave of sand over his head.

It didn't take long to get to the port. I was able to quickly locate the cargo ship which was unloading the last of its goods. It was the only ship there, as said. It was a good sized ship, but that didn't matter. I just had to find Peter.

I stormed onto the ship, quickly locating the captain who was a short, fat green alien with antenna sticking out of his hat.

"I need a lift off this planet." I said.

The captain scoffed and looked at me like I had two heads. "I don't get orders from moody little girls, alright?"

I whipped out one knife and pressed it to the side of his neck, seeing him visibly tense. "What about a moody little girl who could cut your throat?" of course, I would never resort to that unless if my life was at risk, but he didn't need to know that.

"Where do you need a lift to?" he rasped, carefully turning the engine on.

"Take me to the closest modern-day planet."

…

Eventually, I removed my blade from the captain's necks and sat rigidly in the seat beside him, my mind racing at millions of miles per hour.

Ten years? I was under all that rubble for ten whole years? It felt like I had only overslept. And peter. He didn't come back for me? He left me for dead!

But, where was he now? I was told he got off the planet but he never tried to come back? To get his little sister, dead or no. I was sure he must have a reason. The only problem was finding where the hell he was now. Peter could be anywhere in the entire galaxy and I had no clue where to start. Perhaps I could search for him when I reached the planet.

I cast a sideways glance at the pilot, seeing him sitting stiff as a board, eyes wide and staring straight ahead.

I let out a soft sigh, watching as the planet came into view. I hoped they could help.

**Authors note:**

**Okay, so this will eventually be a Ronan/OC story. I wanted to explore this world and have a story with humor in it because the rest of mine are pretty serious. I wanted to explore a villain's mindset about love and such.**

**So, please enjoy. This chapter was pretty much a lot of background info so nothing special. Tell me how you like it!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
